ANTISTUPID
by SharonLouise
Summary: Set after Rashomama when Sara goes home. Just a bit of fluff really. Changed the rating to M for the smut involved!Chapter 10 now added NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

ANTI- STUPID

Disclaimer- All the characters in this story belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker. I am just borrowing them for today.

Spoilers – Rashomama

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

With a sigh and a smile Sara opened the front door and walked inside the cool living room. She threw her keys onto the unit and placed her field kit next to it. Sara made her way into the kitchen where she made her way to the coffee maker, where she set about making a pot of decaff. While it was brewing Sara made her way to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Sara quickly stripped off her clothes and threw them into the hamper in the corner of the room. As she made her way into the bathroom, Sara's eye caught sight of the framed photo which sat on her bedside table. A huge grin spread over her face.

Sara walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. After the extra long shift that she had just done, Sara wanted nothing more than to stand under the hot water and let it soak away the past 24 hours of grime. Once the water had heated up to just the right temperature she stepped under the steady stream. Sara just stood there for a few minutes letting the hot water sooth her and then she reached for her shower gel. Sara was facing into the water letting it rinse off all the soap when she felt steady breathing against her back.

"Hey, you're late!" she smiled as she leant back against the hard male chest.

"Yeah. I got talking to Nick and Greg after you had left." An arm reached around Sara, pulling her tighter to him. Sara trailed her fingers over the strong muscular arms.

"Oh, really." She smiled. "What about?"

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Well apparently you are very anti-wedding Mrs Grissom!"

Sara turned in his arms and smiled up at her husband.

"I actually said that I wasn't anti-weddings I was anti-stupid." She told him.

"Anti-stupid?" Grissom asked, smiling down at his wife.

"Yeah, you know where people do things for the sake of tradition. That is fake." Sara told him. "Come on let's take this elsewhere the water is going cold."

Grissom reached over and turned off the water and quickly stepped out of the shower. After drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist, he passed another towel to Sara. He stood there staring while she quickly dried herself and then wrapped her towel around herself.

"I love you." Grissom smiled as he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed his way from her eyebrow to her mouth.

"Mmm, love you too." Sara muttered against his lips. "Bed?" she asked.

"I think so. I dread to think just how long we have been up." Grissom replied.

"Don't. I stopped counting after 26 hours on the scene and then at the lab."

Sara walked into the bedroom, dropped the towel and climbed into the bed. Moments later Grissom had joined her, lying back so that Sara could lay her head against his shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" she asked when she was comfortable, her fingers trailing across his chest.

Grissom gently covered them with his own.

"Regret what?" he asked slightly confused.

"Not having the traditional church wedding?"

Flashback

"Gil, are you sure you want to do this?" a tall man was stood by Grissom's side in a small room.

"Of course, we don't want any fuss, just the two of us, you and Lizzie. This is perfect." Grissom answered his old friend.

"Okay, if you're sure, let's go outside and get you married."

"Thanks Ryan. I couldn't think of anybody I would rather have perform mine and Sara's wedding than you."

The two men walked outside where a small pagoda was stood on the edge of the garden.

"One quick question Gil?" Ryan turned to his old friend.

Grissom raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes Ryan?"

"Will I finally get to see Sara in a dress? I mean I've known her as long as you have and I've never seen her in one yet!" Ryan laughed.

Grissom joined in the laughter and then answered his friend.

"I have no idea. I'm sure we will find out in a moment. There's Lizzie."

Both men turned to watch as Lizzie walked across the garden to join them. Ryan pulled his wife into a quick hug and then moved to stand in front of Grissom. Lizzie turned to Grissom, a smile on her face.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"More than you would ever know." He replied as he turned once more to see the vision that was Sara moving towards them.

"Hey," Sara smiled as she reached them.

Grissom returned her smile with one of his own, his eyes shining.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"No, Sara you are absolutely stunning!" Ryan told them.

Sara was stood there in a simple floor length dress in a very pale gold.

"Oh shut up." Sara laughed. "I thought there we were getting married today!"

Grissom joined in the laughter and smiled at his bride.

"Oh we are Honey, we are."

End of flash back

Grissom wrapped his arms tighter around Sara.

"No Honey. I have no regrets at all. Our wedding was just perfect."

"It was, wasn't it?" Sara kissed her way from Grissom's chest all the way to his lips. "Sleep time?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I think so. Love you." Grissom whispered into Sara's hair.

"Mm and you." Came Sara's quiet reply as she dropped off into a deep sleep.

Grissom smiled down at her and then he to fell asleep.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- I hope you liked this piece of fluff! I sat and watched Rashomama on Friday and this just cam to me after watching the looks between Sara and Grissom. As always I love reviews, they let me know I'm getting things right so go on leave me one!!


	2. Chapter 2

ANTI-STUPID part 2

Spoilers – set after Time of your death.

AN - Special thanks to kasey82800, bones whisper, ayesha-s, debnz, Haldir's Heart and Soul and Sarahlmuk for the reviews that you left for the last chapter. This story was only meant to be a one part thing but as I needed some fluff after a BAD week I had to write more. To everybody who is waiting on an update for Where are they? I will hopefully have an update up by the weekend. Well on with the story ENJOY!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom quickly let himself into the townhouse. All was quiet. He silently placed his cell phone and keys down on the side. He gave a small smile when he noticed Sara's already thrown haphazardly down. He had thought that he was the first one home this morning. He slowly made his way into the living area where he sat down on the couch and eased off his shoes. After pushing them under the coffee table, Grissom stood up and stretched. Slowly he made his way to the stairs and walked up to their bedroom.

He smiled as he entered the room, he could hear the shower running in the en-suite bathroom. Grissom quickly stripped off his shirt and quietly opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Honey," he called, not wanting to scare Sara.

Sara shut off the shower and poked her head around the shower curtain.

"Don't you Honey me!" she smiled.

"What?" Grissom laughed as he passed her a towel.

"You know what," Sara chuckled as she quickly dried herself and then wrapped the towel around her.

Grissom laughed as he followed her into their bedroom. He lay back on the bed and watched as Sara went about her normal bedtime routine.

"Honey, I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirked.

Sara turned around and just looked at him.

"So it wasn't you who was sat in your office undressing me with your eyes in front of Catherine and Greg?" she asked him.

Grissom placed his hands behind his head and gave Sara a huge smile.

"Nah, not me. I wouldn't dare do such a thing."

Sara walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Oh yeah, right! And what was that comment? Oh yes ' I think that fantasies are best left private' My God Gil, your eyes were practically eating me! How the heck neither of them didn't notice I don't know." Sara said as she turned to face him.

"Come here," Grissom moved his arms ready to wrap them around her.

Sara smiled up at her husband and was soon lying by his side, her head on his warm hard chest.

"Anyway, I couldn't help it, you looked beautiful. You were looking at me as well." Grissom said into her hair, his hands gently caressing her shoulders and back.

"Sorry, I won't look again!" Sara answered him.

"It was strange, how that Caprice guy, who doesn't know either of us, had us sussed." Grissom carried on talking.

Sara trailed her fingers over Grissom's chest and smiled.

"I know what you mean. We work with some of the best investigators in the country and they don't seem to have any idea about us, yet a guy who we've only spoken to for about five minutes gives the impression of knowing everything." She said.

"Maybe they've got just got used to the flirty comments and looks we have given each other over the last six years." Grissom told her as he moved quickly pinning her underneath him.

"Mmm Dr. Grissom," Sara smiled up at him.

"Yes Mrs Grissom?"

"Just what were those fantasies that you were thinking about at work?"

"Well Mrs Grissom, if you manage to shut that exquisite mouth I'll be able to show you," muttered Grissom, slowly bending his head down, deeply and thoroughly kissing her, his hands moving over her body peeling away the towel.

"Mm I like, don't stop," groaned Sara as they parted gasping for air.

"I'll never do that my Dear," retorted Grissom as he once again bent his head to capture her lips.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN there you go I hope you liked. Not sure if I will do any more to this or not we shall have to wait and see. You know the drill so I won't ask again!!


	3. Chapter 3

ANTI-STUPID part 3

Disclaimer- still not mine am just borrowing them and certain dialogue for the story.

Spoilers- Way to Go

AN- Special thanks to ayesha-s, WalkerTRngr, shelly123, jbwriter, Sara and Gabriella, kay, devilssmile666, regan666 and Haldir's Heart and Soul for the great reviews, I hope you all enjoy this pile of fluff!!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

It had been an emotional few days with Brass being shot and Grissom having to make the life saving decision on whether to let the Doctors operate. Grissom was laid on the bed relaxing. His mind wandering over the events of the last few days.

"I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep, I suppose. Never know that it's happening," He said out loud. "Like a crime scene, surprise you're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer actually. Have time to prepare." Grissom paused for breath before carrying on.

"Go back to the rain forest one more time. Reread Moby Dick or possibly enter an international chess tournament," he gave a small smile, "At least say goodbye to the people I love."

In the bathroom Sara quickly wrapped her robe around her body and entered the bedroom. She slowly made her way over to the bed and crouched down by his side. Her hand moving towards him.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," she told him with a smile, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

Grissom smiled at his wife, his hand gently brushing hair away from her face.

"Good because I'm not going to say goodbye to you for a very long time." He moved his hand to the back of Sara's head and pulled her forwards, his lips crushing down on hers. Tongues fighting as the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

Grissom pulled Sara onto the bed so that she was laid full length on top of him. Both of them stroking and caressing each other.

"God Sara, I love you." Muttered Grissom, his voice full of desire.

Sara pulled her face up and gave him one of her special smiles.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Now, the bath is run, fancy joining me?" she asked as she moved to sit up.

"Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Grissom told her, his eyes lit up with passion for his wife.

Sara stood up and slowly let her robe fall to the floor. She walked to the bathroom door, turned and caught Grissom staring longingly at her.

"Coming?" she asked as she moved out of sight.

"Hell yes!" muttered Grissom as he threw himself off the bed and quickly stripped out of his own clothes.

He followed Sara into their bathroom. Sara had turned the light off and had lit several scented candles. She was sat on the edge of the bath, swirling some more hot water in.

"Hey you," she smiled as she looked over her husbands body.

Grissom walked over to join her, holding out his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked as he stepped into the deep, warm bath.

Sara waited a moment while he sat down and then she too stepped in. she settled herself between his legs, leaning back against his hard chest.

"This is nice," she murmured as she felt Grissom's arms slowly wrap around her.

"Yes, it is," agreed Grissom as he leant back pulling Sara with him. "Thank God that I've had you to help me the last couple of days. I've never been so pleased that I got my act together."

"True, but enough of that." Sara told him, her fingers trailing patterns on the wet skin of his arm. Her foot sliding up and down his leg.

Grissom gently moved his arm from around her and whispered into her hair.

"Turn around."

Sara smiled as she quickly turned over so that she was laid face to face on top of him.

"Better?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Much!"

Grissom once again wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. One of his legs moved over hers, totally pinning her against him.

"Mm definitely better," agreed Sara, her hands moving up to stroke his face and hair. Her lips slowly burning a path from his shoulder to his mouth.

The kiss deepened from small and gentle to hard and demanding. Grissom's hands wandering further and further down her body. Sara slide her own hand between them.

"Shall we Christian the bath again?" she smiled.

"God yes woman!" Grissom growled as he held her against him even harder.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go another chapter of fluff. I am really enjoying this I hope you are too. There should be more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

ANTI-STUPID part 4

Disclaimer-as before unfortunately, although it is my birthday next week and I can always dream!

Spoilers- Built to Kill part 1

AN- Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on their favourite story list and onto their story alerts. Whilst rereading the three previous chapters I've noticed that they all have been set in either the bedroom or the bathroom! It wasn't meant to happen but it did – sorry!! Anyway on with the story.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara slowly walked down the corridor heading for the locker room and then home. Her mind was full of the night's events, not only her case (which was found to be a suicide) but the fact that Grissom had bought her lunch in the break room in front of Warrick! With a smile Sara changed direction and was soon stood leaning against her husband's office door watching him. The blinds on all of the windows were closed and only his small desk light was illuminating the room.

"Hey," she said as she walked inside making sure to close the door and lock it behind her.

Grissom looked up and raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"Hi," he said as he pushed the pile of paperwork he was working on to one side. "What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

Sara gave him a grin as she walked towards his desk. When she got there she quickly cleared a space and jumped up on the desk facing him. She licked her lips and trailed her finger over his arm.

"Sara, we are at work!" muttered Grissom, his eyes riveted to her lips.

"Oh you remembered!" chuckled Sara. "Because I'm sure you had forgotten earlier when you bought me my lunch. Carry on like that and everybody will know about us!"

Grissom turned in his chair so that Sara was between his legs, his hands on her thighs.

"They won't notice, they are all too busy caught up in their own lives." He told her, his hands stroking higher.

"True," Sara agreed as she let her own fingers stroke his now bare face. "I'm glad that you shaved it off again."

She bent forward and very slowly kissed her way along his jaw to his lips, capturing them in a deep hungry kiss. Grissom moved his arms around her back and quickly pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He slowly pulled his lips away from her, his breath ragged.

"Sara," he breathed, "somebody could notice."

In answer Sara deliberately ground herself against him.

"No they won't. nobody is here except us." She whispered as she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. When it was totally undone she bent her head and slowly kissed her way from his collar bone, along his chest capturing first one flat nipple then the other in her mouth.

"Sara!" groaned Grissom, his need for her becoming more and more obvious.

"Yes Dear?" she breathed, teasing him.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," he moaned, all the time his own hands were slowly stroking her back pulling her closer to him.

"I don't care, I need you." Sara whispered as she pulled her tank top off and threw it to the floor.

Grissom's breath caught in his throat and he gave a deep moan. His hands moved up Sara's back and undid her bra, which was promptly thrown onto the floor next to her top. He let his fingers trail their way to her breasts, where they teased and played with her hardening nipples.

Sara groaned loudly, arching her back, thrusting herself harder against Grissom.

"I need you NOW!" she moaned against his lips, her desire evident in her voice.

Grissom captured her lips with his hard and demanding. His fingers glided down over her stomach and slowly undid her jeans. Sara stood up so that she could step out of them. She reached over to Grissom, pulling him up next to her. As her hands reached for his belt he shrugged out of his shirt letting it fall to join the pile of clothes littering his office floor.

"Come here," he whispered as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He took Sara's hand in his and slowly led her to the couch in the corner of the room.

"The times I've wanted to do this here." He muttered as he pulled her down on top of him.

"Mmm tell me about it!" moaned Sara into his chest.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- I thought that I had better change the rating as this chapter seemed to have a bit more smut than the others! I hope you enjoyed it. You can always review if you did (please!!) Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I am back to work tomorrow after my wonderful 6 weeks off!


	5. Chapter 5

ANTI-STUPID part 5

DISCLAIMER- as before unfortunately.

SPOILERS- Built to kill part 2

AN- Big thanks to badgirl( ), devilssmile666, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Grissom Lover 07, meester, AnaRita69, bbandgsr, VictorianaWillows, csigirl46( ), regan666 and sarahlmuk for the great reviews, also to everybody who has placed this on their favourites and story alert lists. Sorry it has taken me all week to get this wrote and up, believe me 6am alarm calls are not fun! I should be into a routine next week and the next chapter shouldn't take as long. Anyway enough babble, on with the story.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

The town house was dark when Sara let herself in. The guys had invited her out to breakfast and a good old fashioned gossip ( thankfully neither she nor Grissom had been linked although there had been a comment about his lack of a beard!). As Sara quietly slipped her shoes off and placed her keys down she could hear soft music coming from the living room. With a smile she made her way towards it. Sara stood in the doorway for a moment, gazing at the man in front of her. Her husband was sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and totally engrossed with the daily crossword puzzle.

"Hey you." She gently said as she walked over to join him on the couch.

Grissom looked up, his eyes twinkling.

"Hi, I thought you had got lost," he told her as he lifted up an arm so that she could snuggle up against him.

"No, you know what Greg and Nick are like. Greg seems to know the ins and outs of everything that is happening at the lab and takes great delight in spreading it around." Sara laughed, her hand on Grissom's thigh slowly stroking up and down.

Grissom turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"No, nothing was said, although Nick did comment on the fact that you must have had a complaint about beard burn!" Sara laughed.

Grissom pursed his lips and pulled her closer to him. Once Sara's head was against his shoulder he spoke.

"And are there any complaints Mrs Grissom?" he asked, his fingers playing with her hair.

Sara gave him her wonderful Sidle smile which she reserved solely for him.

"No, I did like it, especially you know…." Sara let her voice trail off, her eyes glancing down her body.

Grissom chuckled before pulling her towards him, capturing her lips with his own. Sara eagerly opened her mouth deepening the kiss. Once they broke for air Sara moved so that she was sat on his lap facing him.

"That's better," she told him as her hands reached up and removed his glasses. She turned and quickly placed them on the small table by the couch.

Grissom smiled as he pulled her tight to him, his hands wandering over her back and underneath her t-shirt.

"I love you," he told her.

Sara leaned against him, her hands straying over his hair playing with the curls.

"I love you too," she whispered, pulling his head down towards hers.

"Shall we take this into the bedroom?" asked Grissom as he quickly undid her bra and founds her breasts.

"Mmm, no." breathed Sara. "I'm quite happy enough here." She slowly leaned back and reached for the bottom of Grissom's t-shirt. In a flash she had pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Sara bent her head down and teasingly kissed her way across his chest, although she totally ignored his nipples.

"Now, that's better," she breathed.

"God Sara, what are you trying to do to me?" moaned Grissom, his hands squeezing and tugging her hard nipples.

Sara laughed as she leant back and pulled her own t-shirt off and threw both it and her bra to the floor.

"Don't you like this?" said Sara, trailing her fingers once again over him.

"Yessssss," groaned Grissom, reaching for her.

Teasing Sara slid off his lap and knelt between his legs, her tongue and lips alternating between licking and nibbling from his chest to the top of his jeans. Sara smiled noticing his heavy breathing and his ever hardening erection. Sara breathlessly stood up and quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes. Moments later she was kneeling back between Grissom's legs, her hands slowly undoing his belt and then easing down the zipper on his pants.

"Sara!" groaned Grissom, his hands tangled in her hair.

Sara looked up.

"Stand up," she told him, as she gave him room to move.

Grissom did as he was told. Once he was stood in front of her, Sara reached over and pulled down his pants and boxers. Grissom quickly kicked them over to the side.

"Sit down," Sara told him as she gently pushed him back against the couch.

Grissom fell on the couch, his head thrown back and his hands on his thighs. Sara moved back to her original position and started her teasing all over again, this time covering his thighs and abdomen with kisses and tiny nips, all the time ignoring his hard cock and balls.

"God! Sara!" he groaned as his hands reached out to grab her.

"Yes dear?" she whispered, blowing warm air over his cock.

Grissom looked at her, his eyes full of need.

"You know what," he moaned, slowly thrusting himself upwards, "I need to fuck you."

Sara leaned back, her eyes heavy with desire.

"Maybe that will happen, if you're really lucky," she grinned.

Sara leant forward and gently wrapped one hand around Grissom's cock, slowly squeezing it as she rubbed up and down the hard length. With her other hand she reached between her own thighs and felt her own wetness.

"Come here witch," muttered Grissom pulling her upwards.

"Witch am I?" laughed Sara as she stood over his solid cock.

"You know you are!"

Sara quickly moved so that she was just over him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

In answer Grissom grabbed hold of her waist and thrust himself deep into her wetness.

"Yes," he whispered as he started to thrust deeper into her. "I need to fuck you so deep!"

"Oh yes," moaned Sara as she ground herself down onto him. Her teasing had turned both of them on far more than she had thought.

"I'm not going to last," groaned Grissom into her hair as he picked up speed. "Come with me Sara!"

"Mm so good babe. Yessssssssss," screamed Sara collapsing down onto Grissom, feeling him explode deep inside her.

"God! Sara!" shouted Grissom as he held her hard onto his cock as he came.

After a few minutes they had both got their breath back. Sara leaned up and kissed her husband gently on the lips.

"Love you," she told him as she slid off his lap and curled up next to him on the couch.

Grissom reached over and pulled a throw over them both.

"I love you too Honey," he told her, gently dropping a kiss onto her forehead

They were both silent for a while as they came back to earth, relaxing in each others arms.

"Gil?" asked Sara, her voice quiet.

"Yes Dear?"

"Do you think Ecklie knows? I mean his comment earlier gives the impression that he does."

Grissom turned to look at Sara.

"No, I don't think so. If he did I'm sure we would have been called in about it." He answered

"True," Sara said as she tried to smother a yawn.

"Bed, I think." Grissom told her, throwing the cover off them.

Sara covered her mouth as another yawn took over her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stood up.

"Don't be, I'm just glad that I can wear you out!" chuckled Grissom as he joined her. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Grissom took hold of her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

Within moments of getting into bed Sara was curled up in her husband's arms fast asleep. Grissom tightened his arms around her, gave her a small kiss and then he too fell asleep, totally worn out.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go, another one up. Is it me or is this one the smuttiest I have ever written? I hope you liked it, if you did, go on leave a review! As I said at the start hopefully it won't be as long for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

ANTI-STUPID part 6

AN- As always a big Thanks to VictorianaWillows, Grissom Lover 07, devilssmile666, kasey82800,Shelly123, sarahlmuk, regan666, Haldir's Heart and Soul, Wander52 and bbandgsr for the great reviews. I hope you all carry on enjoying the story!

Spoilers- Toe Tags.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara stood in the blood stained garage, her field kit in her hand having a final look around to check that they had got everything. With a sigh she turned around and headed outside to join Grissom and Brass.

"Hey," she said as she moved to their sides. "Everything is in the truck. Are you ready to head back?" she asked Grissom.

Grissom turned to look at her; he gave a short yes in answer and headed to the truck.

Great, thought Sara as she followed him, he's pissed at me!

She quickly stowed her field kit in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

Without a glance, Grissom started the truck. After five minutes of silence Sara turned to him and laid a hand on his thigh.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm," Grissom replied, concentrating on driving and not looking at her.

"You sure? You're very quiet." Sara told him.

"Yes Sara, I'm fine." Grissom replied before checking his mirrors and pulling over.

Sara gave him a confused look.

"Gil, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Grissom turned in his seat so that he was facing her, his hand reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I thought that we deserved a break for ten minutes," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh okay. You're not mad at me are you?" Sara asked, "It's just that you've been quiet since I said what I did."

Grissom threw his head back and gave a loud chuckle.

"No."

Sara smiled at him as she stroked her hand over his leg.

"Good, I'm glad. Just because that is what I heard it doesn't mean it is what I thought. There is no way you are a dull speaker!"

"I never thought for a moment that you did," Grissom said his hand moving to the back of Sara's head. He gently pulled her towards him, his lips eager for hers.

"Mmm," Sara moaned against his lips as she deepened the kiss, her hand tangled in his hair.

Grissom slowly pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Not here," he groaned and then he reached for the door handle.

"In the back," he told her with a smile.

"But what about Brass?" Sara asked looking at him.

"Who cares, come on," with that Grissom opened his door and was soon sat on the back seat.

Sara burst out laughing and then quickly joined him.

"We are so going to get caught!" she told him as she sat by his side.

"Well, we'll have to be quick then won't we?" smirked Grissom, reaching for Sara's jeans. "Take them off!" he told her.

Sara moved his hand away and quickly undid her jeans. She then pulled both them and her thong down.

"Your turn." She smiled as she leant back in the seat, her eyes sparkling as she saw the hard bulge in his pants.

Grissom reached for his belt, slowly undoing it and his pants. He pushed them down past his knees, letting Sara see his hard cock.

"Mmm." Sara moaned. "I really need that!"

"How much?" asked Grissom as he pulled her onto his lap, his fingers teasing along her thigh to her wet clit. "Mm you're very wet. You really do need it," he whispered, his fingers sliding along to her very centre.

"Gil!" Sara groaned as she felt him slide his finger into her, slowly fucking her with it. "Please," she begged.

Grissom slowly pulled his finger away from her and bought it up to his mouth where he licked it clean. Sara gave a low moan as she turned her face towards his and kissed him deeply. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she slowly pulled away.

"Fuck me now!" she told him, her voice heavy with desire.

In response, Grissom turned her so that she was straddling his cock. With a sharp thrust he was deep inside her. Grissom moved his hands to Sara's hips and held her still as he pounded his cock deep and hard into her.

"Ohhhh yes!" cried Sara, feeling herself getting closer and closer to coming.

Grissom thrust his cock faster and faster pushing both himself and Sara to the edge.

"God Sara!" he groaned as he exploded deep in her, feeling her tighten around him as she also came with a scream. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

For a moment heavy breathing filled the air as they both came back to earth.

"Love you," Sara said with a smile as she pulled herself off him and reached for her underwear and jeans.

"Love you too, honey," Grissom answered as he pulled up his boxers and pants, "Guess we should really head back to work," he said with a heavy sigh.

Sara looked at him and reached for the door handle.

"I guess we should Boss! Come on before Brass catches us!" Sara laughed.

Grissom gave a chuckle and soon joined Sara in the front of the truck.

"Work time," he said as he started up the truck and pulled out into the road. "Let's hope we get back to the lab before Brass."

Just then Sara's cell phone rang. She picked it up and her face fell.

"It's Brass!"

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN – I hope you liked this one, if you did you know the drill. I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out.


	7. Chapter 7

ANTI-STUPID part 7

SPOILERS- Fannysmackin

AN- As always big thanks to U-Luv-CSI-House-2, Sarahlmuk, Victoriana Willows, Haldir's Heart and Soul, regan666, devilssmile666, meester, Grissom Lover 07, Wander52, bbandgsr and webby for the reviews, you are all wonderful! I hope you all enjoy this one, although I will say now that there's no smut in it!!! Anyway on with the story.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

With a sigh Grissom let himself into the town house. The house was both quiet and dark. Without turning on any lights he quickly emptied his pockets and slipped off his shoes. Grissom walked down the hallway towards the living room. Once there he stood in the doorway looking at his wife. Sara was sat on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest and staring off into the distance.

"Hey you." He whispered as he walked towards her, not wanting to scare her. He sat down next to her and reached for one of her hands. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of it.

"Hi," Sara whispered, not daring to look at him for fear of her tears falling again. "I'm fine."

Grissom gave her a long, hard look.

"Sara, look at me," he asked gently. "Please."

After a moment of silence Sara slowly turned to face him, keeping her gaze just over his shoulder. She wasn't sure how she was keeping everything together but Sara knew that with just one look at Grissom she would break down.

"Oh honey, come here," Grissom took one look at Sara and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, he's going to be alright," he told her, gently stroking her back.

Sara melted into his arms and quietly let her tears fall. She moved her legs so that she could get closer to him.

"Is he?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sara, I wouldn't lie to you, especially about Greg. Yes, he is covered in cuts and bruises but he is going to be alright." Grissom said as he hugged her tighter.

Sara wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"It's just that he looked so bad," she finally said. "If he wasn't wearing his vest I wouldn't have known it was him."

"I know," Grissom softly kissed Sara's hair, letting her get everything out of her system.

"What if it was you?" she whispered. "What would I have done?"

"I'm here; nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not as brave as Greg, I would have waited for back up," he finally answered her.

"But what if it does though?" Sara carried on, not really listening to his answer. "I wouldn't be able to cope if that was you. It was hard enough with it being Greg."

Grissom sat there, his arms around Sara and let her give voice to all her fears.

"I mean, we've been so lucky, first Nicky, then Jim and now Greg. Next time it might be you and we won't be as lucky and I'll loose you." She said quietly into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Sara, honey, listen to me," Grissom said in a serious voice. "We have had our share of bad luck as well. Remember we have lost Holly Gribbs and Lockwood and we could have lost both Greg and yourself when the lab exploded. Please don't worry everything will be alright."

Sara sat there letting his words sink in; she tightened her arms around him.

"Thanks," she said after a few minutes of silence.

Grissom loosened his arms from around her and gently tilted her face up to his.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for," he smiled down at her and then he carefully covered her lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

"Bedtime, I think," he told her as he released her lips. "You need some sleep."

"Okay," Sara said in a small voice and slowly stood up. She waited for Grissom to join her and then they walked up the stairs together.

Grissom made his way into the bathroom where he quickly showered and cleaned his teeth; he didn't want to leave Sara alone any longer than he had to. When he made his way back into the bedroom he found Sara already curled up in bed fast asleep.

With a smile he quickly joined her, spooning his body against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid a gentle kiss against her shoulder.

"Good night my love. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to either of us. I'm never going to leave you." He said quietly as he too fell asleep.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- I really thought that Greg being hurt would be devastating for Sara so I thought that I would do a bit of comfort rather than smut. I hope you liked the change. As always leave me a review to let me know. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

ANTI-STUPID part 8

DISCLAIMER- Still only borrowing them and don't own them.

SPOILERS- Burn Out

AN- Here's the next chapter for you. Please excuse any mistakes as I am dosed up on pain killers due to a wonderful ear infection keeping me awake at night. Did you know that there are two 2 o'clock in the day? I didn't I only normally see 2pm! LOL.

As always huge thanks to Sarahlmuk, AnaRita69, Wander52, VictorianaWillows, regan666, bbandgsr, meester, Kayla-Louise, devilssmile666, GSfanatic, Haldir's Heart and Soul, U-LuvCSI-House-2 and Grissom Lover 07 for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all like this chapter.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara walked down the now deserted corridor of the lab; everybody else had gone home after the exceedingly long shift searching for the missing boys. She paused in the break room doorway, when she saw that it to was empty she carried on. Once she was outside Grissom's office Sara stopped and looked around before entering. The blinds were all closed but it only took a quick glance for her to see that her husband wasn't there.

Sara quickly went over to Grissom's desk and sat down behind it. Starting in the top drawer Sara found his pager and cell phone, in another was his almost empty bottle of pain killers. She pulled the bottle out and stuffed it into her jacket pocket. Before she stood up, Sara reached for the phone on the desk. It took a few minutes before it was answered.

"Hey Jim, it's Sara,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have you seen Grissom anywhere at all?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing really, just I'm a bit worried as his car is still here at the lab."

"Okay, I'll come over and see if I can get him to go home."

With that Sara hung up the phone and strode out of the office. Five minutes later she was behind the wheel of her car heading over to the PD. Once Jim had told her that he had last seen Grissom near to his office, Sara knew he was still there. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the pill bottle.

These migraines have been hitting him hard lately, she thought with a sigh as she pulled into the car park. Sara pushed the bottle back into her pocket and headed inside the building.

Sara quickly made her way towards Jim's office and was surprised to find him stood outside the closed door.

"Hey Jim," she said quietly. "Is he in there?"

Jim looked up at the sound of Sara's voice and gave her a small nod.

"Yeah, do you want me to give you a hand?" he asked her.

Sara gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. I picked up his pain killers so he can have them and then I will take him home."

"If you're sure," Jim answered as Sara reached for the door handle. She paused and then said,

"Thanks Jim. Oh Jim there is something you could do,"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you phone the lab and let them know that he won't be in tonight?"

"Of course I can. Anything else?"

"That's it. Thank you." Sara turned back to the door and quietly let herself into the darkened room.

Jim watched her as she disappeared from sight, a smile played across his lips and he turned to leave his friend in the capable hands of Sara.

Sara stood just inside the doorway and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. When she could see where she was going without tripping over or making any other noise Sara walked over to the couch in the corner where Grissom was laid.

Sara quietly knelt down next to the couch and watched her husband. Very gently Sara reached out a finger and stroked his hand.

"Sara," Grissom managed to whisper, pain etched all over his face.

"Hey, I've got your tablets. Have you already taken anything?" Sara asked in an almost silent voice. She knew that even a whisper sounded like someone was shouting full blast when Grissom had one of his bad migraines and this one looked bad.

Grissom slowly moved his hand to capture hers.

"Thank you. I've not taken any since I left the lab." He said softly.

"Oh Gil!" Sara sighed. "I'm going to help you sit up and then you can have a couple. Do you think you can cope with that?" Sara moved forward so that she could help him sit up. "That's it nice and slowly."

Eventually Grissom was sat up on the couch, head leant back. He felt Sara press his tablets into his hand. With a grimace he quickly swallowed them, his other hand still holding on tight to Sara's.

"Is the car near by?" he asked, finally managing to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's out front in the car park. Do you think you can walk that far?" Sara whispered as she stood up.

"I will with your help," Grissom gave her a small smile.

Sara reached down and took a gentle hold of his other hand, ready to help him stand up.

"I'll always be here for that," she told him once he was stood next to her. "Come on, it's going to be bright and loud," she warned him as they made their way slowly across the room.

Grissom grimaced in pain at the noise when the door was opened.

"Take me home," he said as he leant heavily onto Sara.

Sara gave him a smile and slowly led the way out of the building, ignoring the stares that they were being given. Once at the car Sara quickly unlocked it and helped Grissom into the passenger seat. With a sigh Grissom closed his eyes and leaned back. Sara quickly walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat.

The drive home was silent as Sara let the pain killers to their work. Half hour later, they were parked in the garage to their town house. Sara turned to Grissom and whispered,

"I'm just going to go and close all the curtains and blinds, then I'll come and get you, ok?"

"Yeah," sighed Grissom not really caring, he just wanted his bed and the pain to go away.

Sara silently let herself into the house and made her way to their bedroom, shutting out every trace of light on the way. After closing the bedroom blinds Sara quickly turned down the bed and then went to help her husband. Silently Sara opened the car door and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Come on, the bed is all ready for you," she said softly.

"Thank you," breathed Grissom as he let her help him inside and up the stairs to their room.

Sara helped him onto the bed, where she eased off his shoes and undid his belt and pants. She then helped him out of his clothes and under the covers. Grissom gave a sigh as his head hit the pillows.

"Stay with me," he asked when he felt Sara move away. Normally he preferred sleeping on his own when a migraine hit but today he wanted no needed her to stay.

Sara looked down at him and smiled.

"You sure?" she whispered as she slipped out of her jeans and shirt.

"Yes Sara I need you here,"

"Okay," with that Sara walked around the bed and carefully climbed in, she moved over so that she was laid facing Grissom but not touching him.

With a sigh, Grissom gently squeezed her hand.

"Love you," he whispered and promptly fell asleep.

"I love you too," Sara answered as she watched over him.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- another one bites the dust as they say. I hope you all enjoyed it if you did I'm sure you know the drill by now! Let me know. Not sure when the next one will be done, this one is earlier than I thought with being off work ill.


	9. Chapter 9

ANTI-STUPID part 9

Spoilers- Happenstance

AN- Wow chapter 9 already I can't believe that this is still going on. I'm glad that you are still enjoying it as well. As always huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed Sarahlmuk, bbandgsr, Grissom Lover 07, GSfanatic, meester, U-Luv-CSI-House-2, AnaRita69, VictorianaWillows, Haldir's Heart and Soul, regan666, felena1971 and Iamcsi you are all wonderful. Anyway enough of my babble and on with the story.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

"I won't wait up!" Sara said with a smile as she turned and left Grissom's office.

Grissom sat there for a moment staring after her, then he quickly shut his book and collected together all of his things. Less than five minutes later he was leaving the lab heading towards home and his wife.

He quietly let himself in and walked down the hallway. He paused in the doorway of the kitchen so that he could watch Sara. She was stood in front of the open fridge door staring into it, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey," he said gently as he moved to her side.

Sara looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Hey you," she said as she turned back to the fridge.

"You okay?" Grissom asked placing a hand on her arm.

Sara shut the fridge and turned back to him.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." Sara answered and leant over to give him a kiss.

"Is that all I get?" Grissom pouted as Sara moved away. "I haven't seen you all night."

Sara gave a laugh.

"Oh you poor thing! Come on, let's go to bed," she smiled as she led him by the hand upstairs.

Once in their bedroom Sara headed to the bathroom where she quickly cleaned her teeth and pulled on an old t-shirt. When she returned to the bedroom she found the curtains closed and the bed turned down. From down the hall she heard sounds coming from the other bathroom. With a sigh Sara climbed into bed. Moments later she heard the bathroom door open and her husband walking back to their room.

Grissom smiled when he got back and saw Sara already in bed.

"You know this thought kept interrupting me most of the night," he told her as he cuddled in next to her.

Sara gave him a puzzled look.

"What thought?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

"This. You. Me. In bed. Together." He said his eyes twinkling.

"Oh really," Sara smiled, a finger trailing along his jaw.

"Mmm really," Grissom leant down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mm and just what else occurred in this thought of yours?" Sara asked, her breath getting faster.

Grissom leaned up on his elbow.

"Well you weren't wearing that," he said pointing to her t-shirt. "And we were definitely not talking as much as we are. Sit up."

Sara smiled as she sat up; she knew exactly what was going to happen next. Grissom moved so that he was sat astride her thighs. He grabbed hold of her t-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head.

"Now, that's better," he whispered bending down to take first one then the other hard nipple into his mouth.

Sara leant back against her pillows moaning with pleasure. Grissom continued sucking her nipples, all the time his fingers teased their way along her stomach towards her damp curls. Sara slowly opened her legs allowing him access to her damp pussy. Grissom gave a deep groan as he felt Sara's fingers curl around his hard cock.

"Sara," he moaned, "you do that I won't last for long,"

Sara pulled his head up and covered his lips with hers in a deep kiss.

"Gil, I really want you in me. Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

Grissom pulled back his head and looked deep into Sara's eyes. He saw all of her love for him as well as something else. With a nod, he moved so that he was between her thighs. He bought his hands up and tangled them in Sara's hair as he slowly pushed himself deep into her. Sara captured his lips again, her fingers burning their way across his back as he thrust deeper into her.

"Oh God, Gil!" she moaned as she met his every thrust, their movements getting faster and more urgent. "Oh yes!"

Grissom felt Sara tighten around him and it was the final push to send him over the edge. With a shout he unloaded himself deep into her. He rested on his elbows for a while, letting them both get their breath back to normal, then he slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back. Sara quickly moved so that she was laid across him, her head on his shoulders, her hand flat over his heart.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine." Grissom answered her quietly, gently stroking her back. "Get some sleep, honey; you've had a long day."

"Mm, love you," murmured Sara as sleep finally overtook her tired mind and body.

Grissom laid there watching his wife sleep, a serious look on his face.

Tomorrow, he thought, I'll tell her tomorrow.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go another one down, I hope you enjoyed it. Not one of my best I think but better than it could have been considering the bucketful of painkillers that are in my system!! As always leave me a review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Will hopefully have another chapter out by the weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

ANTI-STUPID part 10

SPOILERS- LOCOMOTIVES

AN- WOW! This little story of mine has had over 10,000 hits; I can't believe it, as well as almost 100 reviews and lots of you have put it on story alert and favourite story.Thank you all so much. Big Thanks to Sarahlmuk, VictorianaWillows, AnaRita69, meester, inlovewithgsr, GSfanatic, regan666, Haldir's Heart and Soul, U-Luv- CSI-House-2, starlett2007, Grissom Lover 07, bbandgsr and devilssmile666 you are all wonderful. This chapter is a bit different than the others as it's done in before and after I hope it works and that you all enjoy it!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

BEFORE

"Gil, that was lovely, thank you," Sara smiled as she leant back in her chair.

"That's okay honey. Why don't you go and sit in the living room and I'll bring in the coffee," Grissom said as he stood and gathered together their dirty plates.

Sara gave him a puzzled look, normally she would be the one to clear away and make the coffee.

"Gil?" she asked as she stood up from the table.

"Go on, I've got it covered." Grissom gave her a gentle push in the direction of the living room. He watched her walk away, a look of sadness on his face. When Sara had disappeared from sight he turned to the coffee machine and quickly set about making their drinks. In the background he could hear that Sara had put on a CD. With a sigh he picked up their drinks and walked into the living room. Sara was sat on the couch, legs curled up to the side.

"Here you go," he handed her one of the mugs of coffee.

"Thanks," Sara took the offered coffee and gave him a small smile. "You okay?"

Grissom quietly sat down on the other end of the couch, staring into his own coffee mug. He gave another sigh.

"Gil, you're scaring me," Sara said in a quiet voice. She placed her drink down on the coffee table and turned to face her husband.

Grissom looked up and caught her eye.

"Sara," he started to say but then paused, how the hell can I tell her, he thought.

Grissom leaned over and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. He left his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey," he started again. "I'm going away. Williams College has asked me to do a course on May flies and I've agreed to do it."

Sara sat there silent taking in what her husband had just said.

"Oh"

"It's only for a month, honey, not long." Grissom carried on, not really looking at Sara. If he had, he would have seen a look of hurt tinged with anger.

"How long?" she asked her voice tight with emotion.

"Only a month, I did just say!"

"I didn't mean that." Sara said as she stood up and started pacing the room, arms crossed over her chest. "I meant just how long ago did you decide this?"

Grissom finally looked up at Sara and saw all the hurt he had caused her again.

"A couple of weeks ago. It's not because of us Honey, you mean everything to me. Everything else is just getting to me, you know that."

"Yes I do," Sara ran a hand through her hair. "It's just I can't believe that you haven't mentioned this before. I seriously thought that you were past all of this. We are meant to be married Gil!"

"Sara, I am past that. I just knew that I had to get away from work and this is the ideal opportunity."

Sara gave a heavy sigh.

"When do you leave?" she asked sadly.

"Next week." Grissom stood up and walked over to take Sara into his arms.

"What?! You wait until a week before you leave to drop it on me! I suppose everybody at the lab knows." Sara moved away wanting to put as much distance between them as she could.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to tell you." Grissom stood there staring at Sara, knowing that there wasn't much he could do to make her feel any better. "Nobody at work knows. I wouldn't do that to you."

Sara stood there and gave him a sad look, tears in her eyes.

"Look, we will talk later. I'm going to go into work. I can't do this right now." She told him as she turned away.

Grissom followed her down the hallway, watching her collect together all of her things that she needed for work.

"Sara, I love you." He said when she stood at the front door.

Sara turned at the sound of his voice; she gave him a small tight lipped smile and a very small nod. Then she was out of the door heading for her car and the lab.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AFTER

Grissom sat in his office just staring at his lap top, a haunted look on his face. He didn't hear the door close or the gentle footsteps walking across the room towards his desk.

Sara stood there for a moment, tears in her eyes. She had never seen her husband so affected by anything before. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder, whispering his name softly.

It took a few minutes for Grissom to realize that somebody was stood next to him, let alone that it was Sara and she was saying his name. He finally looked up, his eyes full of pain.

"Sara,"

Sara stepped closer to him and wrapped both of her arms around him.

"Shh. Its okay, it's over." With that she reached a hand down, turned off his lap top and shut it. Grissom had no further need to see the dead body of Ernie Dell.

"It is, isn't it?" Grissom whispered, still held in her arms. "I should feel relieved that he won't kill again but I don't. I just feel…….. I don't know I can't explain it Sara."

"Gil, this whole miniature killer business has got to you far more than any other case I have ever seen you work. Then the case with the two boys. It's too m much," Sara paused, "You need to go away. As much as it hurts me, I know that you need to do it because if you don't you'll burn out and I'm afraid that I'll loose you forever if that happens."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent.

"Thank you," he told her. "Believe me when I say it is nothing to do with us. It is totally to do with work."

Sara loosened her arms and knelt down so that she could look into his eyes.

"I do believe you. Now will you let me take you home?" she asked.

With a sigh he gave her a small nod and stood up. Sara joined him, her hand stilling his when he reached for his lap top.

"Leave it here. You don't need it at home."

"Okay."

Grissom walked to the door, closely followed by Sara. Thankfully the lab was empty, so nobody saw them leave, Sara's hand in his offering him all of her love and support.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- There you go another one down I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did I'm sure you know the drill. Leave me a review, I love hearing what you think. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

ANTI-STUPID part 11

SPOILERS- LEAVING LAS VEGAS

AN- I can't believe how many readers this is getting Thank you all for spending the time. Big thanks to Wander 52, Sarahlmuk, U-Luv-CSI-House-2, AnaRita69, regan666, GSfanatic, csijunkieno1 1, Grissom Lover 07, VictorianaWillows, meester, bbandgsr, Haldir's Heart and Soul, devilssmile666 and GSR'er for the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara sat down on her side of the bed and glanced over at the suitcase on the other side. Grissom was stood in front of it shutting the lid.

"Well, that's everything packed," he said, glancing up and catching Sara's eye. Her eyes were full of tears. "Oh Honey,"

Grissom quickly walked around the bed and sat down next to Sara pulling her into his arms. Sara wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sh, it's me who should be sorry, not you. I'm the one going away and leaving you for four weeks." Grissom told her as he let the smell of her shampoo waft over him. "I'm a fool." He bent his head and softly kissed her hair, inhaling the gentle scent of vanilla and jasmine.

Sara gave a wry chuckle into his shoulder.

"Yeah you are but that doesn't change the fact that you've got to go. Just promise me that you'll come back whole again." Sara lifted her head up and looked deep into his clear blue eyes.

"I will, I promise you that," with that Grissom bent his head, his lips covering hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Sara moved her arms up so that her fingers tangled in his short curls, twisting herself so that she was half laid on him. Grissom's fingers moved to Sara's shirt and were soon undoing the buttons and spreading it open. Then they reached for her bra and quickly undid that. They were soon gently squeezing and kneading her breasts, Sara's nipples hard underneath his fingers.

"Oh my Sara," Grissom groaned against her lips. "I want you so much."

Sara pulled back and looked at him.

"Take me, I'm all yours." She breathed as she slid off him and onto the bed.

Grissom looked at her, his eyes almost black with desire. He stood up from the bed, walked around to the other side and quickly moved the suitcase to the floor. He moved onto the bed and was soon sat astride Sara's thighs.

"Sit up, my love," he asked.

Sara gave him one of her special smiles and did as he asked. With gentle hands Grissom slid off her shirt and bra and threw them to the floor. He pushed her back against the pillows, his fingers slowly brushing their way along her arms, up over her shoulders and into her hair.

"I love it when you let your hair curl," he smiled as he leant forward kissing along her shoulder, her neck before capturing her lips.

One hand moved down Sara's body to her hard nipple where it squeezed it, gently kneading her breast. His other hand quickly mimicked it and was soon covering Sara's other breast. Both of their breaths were ragged as they pulled apart for air. Sara's hand stroking along Grissom's chest, undoing his shirt.

"Take it off," she told him, her voice heavy with desire.

Grissom quickly shrugged the shirt off and it was thrown to the floor. He swiftly bent his head, his mouth covering Sara's breast, her nipple sucked deep into his mouth. He then released it and gave his attention to the other, alternating between the pair.

"God, Gil!" moaned Sara, writhing underneath him. "I really, really need you."

Grissom looked up.

"Good," he said and then he let his fingers trail down Sara's body to the waistband of her jeans. In an instance, he had the button and zip undone and his fingers were teasing their way along Sara's damp curls towards her wet clit.

"Mm so wet Honey," he moaned as he bought his fingers up to his lips. "I think we need to get rid of these," he pointed to her jeans.

"And yours," groaned Sara, her fingers making short work of his belt.

Grissom moved away from Sara and stood up so that he could remove his pants and boxers. He stood there watching as Sara slid out of her own jeans and panties, his erection getting even harder. Grissom slowly rubbed his cock before climbing back onto the bed, laying between Sara's thighs, his hard cock rubbing against her moistness. With one quick thrust he buried himself deep within Sara, then he slowly began to move in and out, thrusting deeper each time.

"Oh yes Gil!" groaned Sara, pushing herself upwards to meet his every movement. "Oh yess!" she screamed as she felt herself come and tighten round him.

Grissom felt himself ready to explode and as he felt Sara come he finally let himself go and came deep inside her. He collapsed onto his forearms, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her.

Sara wrapped her arms tight around him.

"I love you too," she answered. "Just come back safe and well."

"I will, I promise."

With that Grissom rolled off Sara and held out his hand to her.

"Share a shower with me?" he asked.

Sara gave him a smile and stood up to join him.

"Sure."

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara stood in front of her locker lost in thought as she placed her things inside it.

"Hey," came the quiet voice of her husband as he stood in the doorway of the locker room.

"Hey," Sara turned towards him, her jacket folded over her arms. "So you're going?" she asked, trying not to sound upset.

"Yeah, my cab's here."

Sara gave a small nod and turned back towards her locker, willing the tears not to fall. She heard Grissom take a small step inside the room. Sara risked a look at him; he looked as wretched as she felt.

"I'll miss you,"

Sara looked up at him, a slight smile on her face and she gave him a small nod. Grissom watched her and then with a sad look he turned and left.

Sara watched him leave and with a heavy sigh she sat down on the bench and finally let her tears fall. She had been sort of in control of her emotions until he had said that he would miss her.

It was going to be a long four weeks.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go another one down, I hope you enjoyed it. I shall probably miss out the next few episodes and carry on with Grissoms return. As always leave me a review as I love to hear what you think. Hopefully I will have another chapter up before the weekend but can't promise as I have got a hospital appointment mid week.


	12. Chapter 12

ANTI-STUPID part 12

SPOILERS- LAW OF GRAVITY

AN- Huge thanks to everyone who has left me a review you are all wonderful! Sorry this has taken me a bit longer than normal to get out but have felt like death warmed up since last Wednesday, fingers crossed this time the tablets have killed the ear infection and the pain killers have killed everything else. Anyway on with the chapter. Enjoy!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara was exhausted. She had just spent the entire shift searching for evidence at the garbage dump. She was tired, hungry and very dirty. All she wanted to do was log her evidence in, grab a quick shower and then head home to grab something to eat and then to sleep. Then it would be tomorrow and she could pick Grissom up from the airport. Sara let a small smile appear on her face at the thought of her husband finally coming home. It had been a very long four weeks and even though they had spoken every night Sara had missed him more than she had thought possible. Sara walked down the hallway, heading towards the evidence lock up.

"Sara!"

Sara spun around, not really believing her ears.

He shouldn't be here, she thought, he's not due back until tomorrow.

There standing before her stood her husband, a very hairy husband at that.

"Hey, you're back." She finally managed to blurt out, staring intently at him.

"Yeah," said Grissom as he started to follow her down the hallway. "Garbage dump?" he asked as he sniffed the not so fragrant air.

"Yeah," Sara gave a small chuckle. "I should…."

Grissom watched her, his eyes bright.

"I'll see you later?" he asked with a smile.

Sara stopped at the junction of the hallway. She gave him a big smile.

"Oh yeah, you will." She said as she finally turned away and headed towards the evidence lock up.

Grissom watched her go, the smile still glued to his face. On impulse he started to follow Sara watching where she went. After she had dropped off her evidence Sara quickly made her way to the locker room where a nice hot shower was waiting. Sara didn't even realise that she was being pursued through the hallways of the lab.

Grissom stood in the open doorway as he watched his wife gather together the bits that she needed. When she had got everything Sara shut her locker and quickly walked to the shower room. Grissom stole a quick glance up and down the corridor. When he saw that there wasn't anybody about he walked towards his own locker and grabbed the spare shower gel and towel that he kept there for emergencies. With a huge grin on his face he followed his wife into the shower room.

He could hear Sara quietly singing to herself in the very end shower. As quietly as he could he crept along until he was stood outside the closed outer shower curtain. After taking another glance around Grissom quickly stripped out of his clothes and pulled the curtain back. After placing his clothes on top of Sara's Grissom slowly pushed aside the wet shower curtain and stepped inside.

"Hey," he whispered gently as Sara spun around, a look of shock on her face.

When Sara realized who it was she gave him a wide smile.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" she asked as she moved along making room for her husband.

Grissom reached an arm out and gently stroked Sara's shoulder.

"I missed you," he told her, his eyes bright, as he gently pulled her into his arms.

Sara wrapped her arms tight around Grissom's waist and laid her head onto his shoulder, the warm water of the shower pouring over her back.

"I missed you too, so much," she whispered back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, letting the water run over them, each enjoying just being held by the other. Grissom slowly pulled back from Sara's tight arms.

"Let me wash you,"

Sara looked up and saw her husband's bright eyes and nodded. With a smile she handed him her shower gel. Grissom poured some into his hand and then gently took hold of Sara's arm. He slowly washed away the grime and muck from the garbage dump and then moved onto the other arm.

"Turn around," he whispered, his breath uneven.

Sara's own breath was getting faster as she did as he asked her. She soon felt her husband's hands on her shoulders; gently moving their way down her back and then back up again Grissom gently grasped Sara by the shoulders and slowly spun her around again so that she was facing him.

Sara gave him a big smile, her eyes shining with desire. Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her lips covered his, kissing him deeper and more passionately with each passing second. Sara moaned into Grissom's mouth as she felt his hardness brushing against her.

Grissom pulled his lips away from hers.

"God Sara!" he moaned, "I need you so much!"

Sara moved her leg up and wrapped it around his hip.

"I need you too, babe," she whispered against his lips, rubbing herself against his hard erection.

Grissom grabbed hold of his cock with one hand and Sara's ass in the other.

"Now?" he asked as he rubbed himself against her wetness.

"Yes," groaned Sara pushing herself against him.

With a swift thrust Grissom pushed himself deep within Sara. Sara bought her other leg up so that she was wrapped around Grissom totally supported by him. Sara tangled her fingers in Grissom's soaking wet hair, passionately kissing him.

"God Sara," Grissom groaned as his thrusts got faster and faster. "Honey, I'm not going to last much longer,"

"Babe neither am I," moaned Sara against his shoulder, her fingers moving along his shoulders, her nails digging into him.

"Oh, Gil, babe, oh yes," moaned Sara as she came, her insides tightening around her husbands hard cock. It was the final squeeze that pushed him over the edge.

"Yes Sara!" he groaned as he came deep within her. "I love you,"

"Mm, love you too," Sara moaned as she lowered her legs shakily back to the ground.

It took a few moments to get their breath back. When it did Sara gave a low chuckle.

"What?" asked Grissom, puzzled.

"Somehow, I didn't see this happening here. Come on, this water is going cold." Sara reached back and turned the water off. She smiled at her husband. "Welcome home," she whispered.

Before Grissom had time to answer the door to the shower room opened.

"Sara, you in here?" called Catherine as she walked into the room.

Sara turned to Grissom, her eyes wide in panic.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here." Sara managed to stammer out.

"I'm heading out. I just wanted to let you know." Catherine called through the closed curtains.

"Okay, I'm going home in a few. It's been a long shift." Sara could feel Grissom's warm breath against her back.

"See ya later then," Catherine called as she turned to walk out of the room. "Oh did you know Grissom's back?"

"No, is he?" Sara grinned up at her husband.

"Yeah, Judy told me. Anyway I'm gone. See ya later."

"Bye," called Sara as she listened to Catherine walk out of the room. When it was silent again Sara took a quick glance around the curtains to double check that the room was empty. When she saw that it was, she turned to Grissom and gave a small nervous giggle.

"Oh God Gil, Catherine almost caught us!" she giggled.

Grissom gave her his trademark smirk and passed her one of the towels.

"Yes dear, she almost did."

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- I hope you all enjoyed this one if you did please leave me a review, it lets me know that it's still going well. Will try to have another chapter out before the weekend but won't promise as the way my life is going who knows how I'll feel later in the week!


	13. Chapter 13

ANTI-STUPID part 13

DISCLAIMER- Nothing has changed since I last wrote this bit, they are not mine unfortunately.

SPOILERS- Fallen Idols

AN- This chapter is a bit OOC, it was meant to go one way but has totally gone in another direction. Oh well, never mind, I've enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to Kayla-Louise, GSR'er, meester, VictorianaWillows, Wander52, regan666, bbandgsr, AnaRita69, csijunkie no1 1, GSfanatic, devilssmile666, Sarahlmuk and Haldir's heart and Soul for the great reviews. I hope you all carry on enjoying this story. Also big thanks to everyone who has placed it on story alert. Anyway let's get on with it!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom was laid in bed watching his wife sleep. He gently ran a finger along Sara's shoulder, smiling as she turned towards him. One bright sparkling brown eye opened and then quickly shut again.

"It's early," came the muffled groan as Sara snuggled into his chest. "I want to sleep."

Grissom gave a low chuckle as his fingers trailed down Sara's side to her waist.

"Don't even think about it!" she muttered, both eyes open now.

"What?" came the innocent reply.

"You dare to tickle me Gilbert Grissom and you can forget about having sex for the next year!" Sara gave him a half hearted glare.

"As if I would tickle you, my love," Grissom smirked. "I like living too much!" he laughed as Sara reached up and grabbed hold of her pillow.

In one movement she was sat upright, pillow raised above her head.

"You are so going to regret that comment!" she chuckled, fully awake now. The pillow came down swiftly and hit Grissom square on the chest.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Grissom muttered as Sara bought down her pillow again. He tried to move out of her way but Sara was just too fast for him. "Right, you asked for it!"

Grissom grabbed his own pillow and moved so that he was knelt facing Sara. With one quick swing he hit Sara with the pillow nearly knocking her off the bed.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry," Grissom dropped his pillow and quickly moved to Sara's side. Sara sat there for a moment until Grissom was almost at her side. Once he was within swiping distance, Sara swung her pillow and caught him square in the chest, making him fall backwards onto the mattress.

"YES! I am the champion!" Sara taunted as she sprang up from the bed and ran to the bathroom laughing loudly as she went.

Grissom chuckled as he watched her. These were the things that he had missed most whilst he was away. Yes, he had missed the sex but it was these moments when they were both relaxed that made him glad that he was home.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sara as she climbed back into bed and snuggled into him.

"Oh, not much," Grissom said as he leant down and kissed her. "Just how happy I am now that I am home."

Sara smiled up at him.

"I am too. I really did miss you."

"I missed you too. I missed everything about you, even your freezing cold feet!" he chuckled as Sara ran her foot along his leg. "This is just where I want to spend the day. In bed, doing absolutely nothing. What about you?"

"Now that sounds wonderful." Sara agreed. "There is just one thing that does need doing though."

Grissom looked down at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" he asked as he wrapped his arms tight around her.

Sara pulled herself up onto her elbow.

"Well," she said, her hand laid against his cheek. "This has got to go! There is no way that I am going back to wearing scarves again!" she laughed.

"Oh really Mrs Grissom," Grissom smirked as he captured her hand in his. In a swift movement, ha had rolled over and had Sara pinned underneath him. "I thought that you liked the feel of it on your body."

Grissom grabbed hold of Sara's other hand and pinned them both down above her head. He then lowered his head to capture her lips with his own. After thoroughly kissing her, Grissom trailed his lips along Sara's jaw to her neck, where he nibbled his way to her shoulders, his beard rubbing her.

"Gil," groaned Sara, writhing underneath him.

"Yes, my dear?" Grissom paused in his exploring of her neck.

Before Sara could answer him, Grissom's cell phone rang. He gave it a hard glare and ignored it. He turned back to Sara.

"You're on call, you have to answer it," she told him.

Grissom rolled off her and snatched up the phone.

"What do you want Jim?" he growled into it, his fingers stoking Sara's arm. "It's a Saturday morning Jim. I'm busy call one of the others in."

Sara knelt up behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders, as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Okay, give me fifteen minutes to get sorted," Grissom sighed into the phone. "Oh and Jim? You so owe me for this!" he snapped shut the phone and turned to Sara. "I've got to go in. I'm sorry Honey."

Sara held his face between her hands and smiled at him.

"Hey, you're the boss, they need you."

"I know, I just wish…" Grissom started to say but was stopped by Sara's finger on his lips.

"Sh, go on, I'll be here when you get back." She replaced her fingers with her lips.

With a groan Grissom dragged himself out of their bed and into the bathroom.

"I really hate you Jim Brass!" he muttered as he shut the bathroom door.

"I'll try not to be too long. Love you." He gave Sara a gentle kiss and left to go and meet Jim.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go, something different, as I said I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, if you did I'm sure you know the drill go on leave me a review, I love them! I hope you all enjoy tonight's episode it looks great, I'll be busy downloading it at 6am ( GMT) and watching it tomorrow. Take care.


	14. Chapter 14

ANTI-STUPID part 14

SPOILERS- Empty Eyes

AN- Many Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapters, you are all wonderful. Am feeling a lot better now so hopefully the story will carry on at a faster pace now. Anyway on with this chapter. ENJOY.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom slowly led Sara away from the break room, his hand on the small of her back. There was no need for words; he just knew what Sara needed. He led the way to his car, Sara silent beside him, letting him lead her. Grissom paused by the passenger side of the car and reached into his pants pocket. He silently opened the car door and helped Sara inside. He watched as she reached for the seat belt and did it up. His face was serious as he closed the door and then he hurried around to the driver's side. Once he was sat in his seat he turned to Sara and carefully ran a finger down the side of her face.

Sara turned towards him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Let's go home," Grissom said gently, a small smile on his sad face. He hated it when cases affected Sara and this one had hit her harder than any had in a very long time.

Sara gave him a small nod and turned back to stare out of the windscreen, not really seeing anything though. All she could see was Cammy struggling to live and then dying in Sara's arms.

"Okay," Grissom quietly told her as he turned and started the car.

The journey was spent in silence, Grissom taking frequent glances at Sara, concern etched on his face. Twenty minutes later Grissom pulled into the garage. He switched off the cars engine and quickly made his way around to Sara's door. He helped her out and quietly led her inside the house and into the living room.

"I'll go and run you a bath," he told her as he led her to the couch. Before he left he gave her shoulder a small squeeze and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I won't be a moment."

Sara gave another small nod and then carried on staring into space, her mind miles away.

Grissom hurried up the stairs and into their en-suite bathroom where he set about running the bath for Sara. When it was three quarters full of warm water he carefully dripped in some lavender oil. He gave the water a quick swirl to dispense the oil, and then wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

Grissom made his way back downstairs to Sara. He moved to her side and held out his hand.

"Come on Honey, the bath is all ready for you." He told her as he led her upstairs.

Once there, he silently helped Sara to undress and then he led her into the bathroom. Grissom watched as she climbed into the bath and lay back letting the warm water and lavender soothe her.

"I'll just be in the bedroom, call me if you need anything."

Sara turned towards Grissom and gave him a tired smile.

"Thank you. I'll be okay," she whispered.

Grissom gave her a small smile in return.

"I know you will, Honey,"

Grissom turned and walked into their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He just sat there thinking about the nights events, if only he hadn't called Sara in but he hadn't had much choice with the report of six dead girls.

Then again, the world is full of if only's; he thought as he stood up and pulled down the covers on the bed. He silently closed the blinds and walked back to the bathroom.

"Let's get you out of there and into bed." He told Sara as he held out a warm towel to wrap her in.

Sara looked up at him and she silently stood up and climbed out of the bath. Grissom wrapped her in the towel and pulled her into his arms. Sara tiredly slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm so tired Gil," she said in a small voice.

"I know. Let's get you into bed."

Grissom walked into the bedroom, his arms still around Sara. Once they were next to the bed, he stripped the towel away and carefully dried her. He then handed over her crop top and shorts. Sara quickly got into them and slipped between the cool sheets. Grissom pulled the covers up over her and bent down and kissed her gently.

"Get some sleep, I'll be up soon. Love you," he told her as he slowly moved towards the door.

"Love you too," Sara said as she huddled down underneath the covers.

Grissom watched her from the doorway for a moment and then shut the door and made his way downstairs. With a sigh he walked into the kitchen and reached into the top cupboard and pulled down the bottle of Scotch that was stored there. He poured himself some and downed it one. He sighed again as he lowered the glass and leant back against the counter top. He wasn't sure how long it was that he stood there but it was a while. He was startled by a knock at the front door. With a surprised look Grissom made his way to answer it.

"Jim! What's wrong?" Grissom asked, startled to see Jim Brass stood on his doorstep.

"Hey Gil," Jim said as he leant against the door frame. "You know where Sara is? She took it hard tonight."

Grissom gave a heavy sigh and pulled the door open wider so that Jim could walk in.

"You'd better come in,"

Jim gave him a puzzled look as he entered the town house. Grissom shut the door behind him.

"Scotch?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure," Jim answered as he followed Grissom. "So was Sara okay at the end of shift?" Jim asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table, looking around the room as he did.

Grissom joined him, placing the bottle and glasses on the table in front of them. He sighed as he reached for the glass, twirling the amber liquid around in it.

"She wasn't good Jim. It has hit her hard." He said, turning to look at his friend.

Jim took a sip of his drink and looked at Grissom over the top of his glass.

"Do you know where she is? I swung by her apartment but it looks deserted."

"Yes, I know where she is," Grissom smirked.

"Well? Look I just want to know that she's okay, I'm not going to go around giving her hassle."

Grissom took a sip of his drink and paused deep in thought as to how much to tell his friend.

What the hell, he thought.

"She's here, hopefully fast asleep by now." He told him a smile spreading over his face, enjoying the look of shock on Jim's face.

"Here? As in here in your town house?" Jim said taking another drink of his scotch. "Man, I need a refill."

Grissom pushed the bottle across the table.

"Help yourself. And it's our townhouse, not just mine any more."

"Oh," Jim paused as he refilled his glass. "So you and Sara, huh?"

"Yes Jim, me and Sara." Grissom was starting to enjoy himself, it felt good to finally tell someone about himself and Sara.

Jim smiled at his friend and raised his glass to him.

"I'm glad. You two are good together." He then swallowed down his drink and placed the empty glass down on the table.

"Thanks Jim. We're happy." Grissom smiled back at his friend.

"Good, well now I know that Sara is okay I'll be going. Just take care of her, okay,"

"I will do, she is my everything." Grissom stood up and followed Jim down the hallway. "Oh and Jim?"

Jim stopped at the front door and turned to look at Grissom.

"Yeah?"

"We're married," Grissom chuckled at the look of amazement on Jim's face.

"Oh. Okay. Um. Wow." Was all that Jim could mange to splutter.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- Many Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sure you know the drill by now, leave me a review as it helps me to get it right ( and let's me know that you are enjoying the story). I will warn you all this little story is coming to a close only four more chapters to go. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

ANTI-STUPID part 15

SPOILERS- Ending Happy

AN- Sorry it has taken so long to get this out, all I can say is it was hard work as the next chapter kept invading my mind! (Needless to say that is already to type up!) Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everybody who has left reviews, they really keep me going you are all wonderful! Well on with the story otherwise it will be another day before I get it typed up.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom and Sara were sat up in bed relaxing after the long case they had just finished. Sara turned to Grissom, a teasing smile playing across her lips.

"So I make you happy," she said her eyes glinting.

"Yes. Did you ever doubt it?" Grissom answered as he faced her, his fingers tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Sara smirked at him before she answered.

"Well there have been a few occasions when I wasn't sure," she said, a distant memory flashing through her mind of when he went on his sabbatical.

Grissom's hand paused in its stroking of her hair, his eyes instantly sad. He knew exactly what Sara was thinking about.

"Sara, you make me very happy. I thought we had cleared up all that business."

Sara gave him a smile and brushed her hand across his cheek.

"We did, I'm sorry."

Grissom leant in closer to Sara so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Shall I show you just how happy you make me?" he smiled.

Sara wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Why Dr. Grissom just how do you plan on doing that?" she giggled, all thought of his sabbatical disappearing from her mind.

Grissom lowered his lips onto hers, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair. He breathlessly pulled away.

"How's that for starters?" he asked, his voice heavy with pent up desire.

"Mm, that's a good start," Sara murmured against his lips.

"Good," Grissom pulled away slightly. "Sit up,"

Sara did as she was asked and slowly sat up in their bed. Grissom reached towards her and swiftly pulled her t-shirt over her head. He threw it into the corner where it fell in a heap on the floor.

"That's better," he whispered as he moved back towards Sara and he was soon pushing her back against the pillows, his lower body between her thighs.

Sara smiled up at him, eyes dark with desire.

"You make me happy," Grissom said as his lips trailed across her pale shoulders, slowly heading towards Sara's firm breasts.

"Mm, Gil," groaned Sara as he sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the tip. With his hand he gently squeezed and kneaded her other breast.

"Oh babe," moaned Sara, writhing underneath him, her whole body tingling as he moved to capture her other breast. Sara tangled her fingers in his short curls, encouraging him to move further down her body.

Grissom looked up and smiled deeply at his wife.

"I love you," he told her as he moved down the bed, his fingers grabbing hold of Sara's shorts and slowly sliding them down her long legs. He sat back on his knees staring at her, stunned at her beauty. "God, you are so beautiful," he muttered, lowering his head, slowly kissing his way up her thigh, stopping just short of her wetness. He moved to Sara's other leg and repeated his previous journey. He paused to glance up at Sara; her head was thrown back, her breathing heavy. He gently blew onto her clit, as he slowly pushed a finger deep into her.

"Oh God, yes," groaned Sara, pushing herself up against him.

Grissom smiled as he once again lowered his head, gently lapping at her wet clit, another finger pushing inside her, moving in and out faster and faster. His tongue lapping up her juices.

"GIL!" screamed Sara, her insides tightening around his fingers, stilling them as she gave in to her orgasm. "Oh God," she groaned.

Grissom slowly pulled his fingers out of her and sat back on his knees, licking all of her juices from them. He smiled as he stood up from the bed and removed his boxers. His erection was stiff and hard. He quickly made his way back between Sara's thighs, the tip of his cock brushing against her.

"I need you so much Sara," he breathed as he slowly pushed inside her, "I won't last long,"

"I don't care," moaned Sara as she began to move underneath him, rising up to meet his every thrust. "I want you,"

Grissom slowed his pace; he wanted them both to enjoy this and didn't want it over too quickly. He almost pulled himself out of Sara but then quickly thrust himself back into her. Sara moved faster underneath him, wanting him completely in her. With a sudden movement Grissom flipped them over so that Sara was now totally in control. He placed his hands on her hips.

Sara threw her head back.

"Oh yes, babe, yes," she moaned as she ground herself down hard onto his cock. "Oh YES!" she screamed.

The final tightening around his cock was all it took to push Grissom over the edge. He held hard onto Sara's hips as he pushed himself deep inside her where he erupted.

"SARA!" he grunted as he came, "oh yes,"

Sara collapsed onto him, their heavy breath mingling. Grissom wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Grissom smiled as he kissed her hair. "I told Jim,"

Sara lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"Good," she paused, "How did he take it?"

Grissom chuckled as he remembered the look on his friends face.

"He was okay. I think I shocked him when I told him that not only did we live together but were also married!"

Sara burst out laughing.

"I wish I could have seen his face." She giggled.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- Well I hope you enjoyed the smut (enjoy it while it's there!!!). as I said I have the next chapter already written I just need to type it up which should be on Wednesday as have got a meeting tomorrow night. As always leave me a review as I love reading all of your comments they really motivate me to write.


	16. Chapter 16

ANTI-STUPID part 16

SPOILERS- The Good, The Bad and The Dominatrix

AN- huge thanks for all the great reviews, you are all wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter even if there's no smut! (sorry Sinead!).

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom glanced out of his car window screen as he pulled into the garage. Sara's car was parked on the road in front of the town house. He sighed as he let himself in; all he wanted to do was climb into bed and cuddle his wife.

The first hint that he got that something was wrong was the full holdall sat by the front door, the second was that all of the downstairs curtains were wide open. Grissom looked around, a puzzled look on his face.

"So, you finally decided to come home," came Sara's emotionless voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Grissom spun around to face her.

"Sara, Honey. Let me explain," Grissom started to say as he stepped towards her.

"There is nothing to explain. I think the phone calls that I've had from Greg, Nick and Warrick have told me everything I needed to know." Sara carried on in the same dead voice. "The only ones that I haven't heard from are Brass and Catherine but that doesn't surprise me."

Sara stepped away from the stairs and headed towards the front door, her head held high.

"Sara, please. Let's talk about this. You have got the completely wrong idea." Grissom walked towards Sara, his hands held out pleading.

Sara spun to face him, her face flushed with anger.

"Oh, I've got the wrong idea, have I?" she said, her voice starting to rise in anger. "So you didn't spend the night with, oh what was it that Catherine called her, oh yes, the only woman to ever rattle you!"

"Sara, please," Grissom tried to interrupt but Sara was only just starting.

"Was it the first time you spent the night with her? No don't bother answering, I already know the answer it was the talk of the lab. I can't believe you Gilbert Grissom. I thought that I had finally got over being hurt by you, but my God you have surpassed yourself this time!"

"I thought she was going to kill herself, I couldn't leave her alone. Would you have left Greg or Nick if it was them?" Grissom asked her, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

"Don't you dare pull that one with me!" shouted Sara. "That is not the same thing. I have never had a relationship with them unlike you and her!"

Sara turned away from him and headed to the front door picking up her holdall. She paused, her hand on the door handle.

"I think we both need some time out. I need to think about this." She told him, her voice quieter.

Grissom sighed and moved towards Sara.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I should have called; at least let you know where I was."

Sara turned to look at him, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Yes, you should of."

"I love you Sara," Grissom told her as he stopped a few feet in front of her.

Sara raised her eyes to meet his.

"I love you too Gil, but I can't be here at the moment. You have hurt me too much this time. I'm going to stay in a hotel for a few days," Sara sighed as she turned back to the door. As she opened it she turned back to look at Grissom.

"Take care of yourself. I'm not going to be in work for a couple of days, I'm taking some sick time."

Grissom watched her turn back to the door and step through it. He followed her down the path to her car.

"Will you let me know where you are staying?" he asked quietly, tears glistening in his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Sara paused as she opened the car door. She nodded in answer, her face sad.

"Thank you." Grissom whispered. "Sara, what can I do?"

Sara sighed as she climbed into the car.

"Nothing Gil, we both need time to think. You have hurt me so badly this time; I need to sort things out in my head."

"I really do love you. I'm so sorry Sara."

"I love you too. Go get some sleep. I'll let you know where I am staying." With that Sara shut the car door and started the engine. It wasn't until she had turned the corner and was out of sight that she let the tears fall and huge sobs rack her body.

Grissom watched as Sara drove away and then walked back inside. Sara had only been gone for a few minutes but already the house seemed so quiet and empty. With a heavy heart Grissom made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and lay down in bed, his head buried in Sara's pillow, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"Oh Sara. What have I done?" he whispered as his tears started to fall, soaking the pillow.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- there you go, not a very happy chapter sorry. I really think Sara would have given him what for when he did make it home! I know I would have done LOL. I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out it is giving me bother already unlike this one which seemed to write itself. I will get it done though don't worry. As always let me know what you think I thrive on reviews, they really make my day (almost as much as my early morning caffeine hit!) so go on leave me one!


	17. Chapter 17

ANTI-STUPID part 17

SPOILERS- Living Doll and Dead Doll

AN- I can't believe it, this is the penultimate chapter of what started out as a one shot story! I will admit this has been the hardest chapter to write, my notebook was even thrown across the room on Saturday night (although that could have also been due to the Rugby World Cup Final! That was a try even if the video ref said it wasn't!). Anyway I hope you all enjoy this instalment. As always huge THANKS to everyone who has left a review, you are all great!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom's POV.

Grissom looked up startled as if only just remembering where he was. With a pale face he rushed out of the lay out room and into the nearest Gents. After checking that the rest room was empty, he leant against the wall and slide down it, his legs no longer able to bear his weight.

"Oh God, Sara," he moaned in despair, tears filling his eyes. He bought a shaking hand up to his face and covered his eyes. The thought that he could actually have lost Sara was more than he could bear.

The door to the rest room slowly creaked open and Jim Brass popped his head around it. On seeing his friend slumped against the wall, he quickly walked in and sat down next to him.

"Sophia, Nick and Warrick are going to bring her in. we'll get her, don't worry Gil," Jim told him quietly. "We'll find out where Sara is."

"I've lost her Jim. We've only just got back together as well." Grissom whispered as he wiped his hand over his face. "She left me you know, after Heather, but she forgave me for being an ass and came home."

Jim placed a hand on Grissom's arm.

"I didn't know Gil. I do know that she loves you very much." Jim stood up and held out his hand to help his friend stand up.

Grissom stood up and walked over to the sink where he splashed cold water over his face.

"I think I've told the others about us," he said, a rueful look on his face.

Jim gave him a look of surprise.

"Oh. What did you say?" he asked.

"Um, I can't remember exactly but I did say something about Natalie taking the only thing that I have ever loved."

"Okayyyy, and what did they say?" Jim asked, leaning back against the sink.

Grissom stared at him through the mirror.

"I don't know I couldn't stay there looking at that damn miniature anymore so I came here."

Just then Jim's cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Brass….. Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks Sophia." He said into it. He moved away from the sink and put his cell phone away. With a sigh he turned back to Grissom.

"They've got her. I'm going back to PD. You coming with me?"

Grissom's face paled even further as he nodded into the mirror.

"I want to talk to her." He said quietly.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara's POV

"Natalie!" shouted Sara as she watched her abductor turn away. "What are you doing?"

Natalie turned back to face Sara.

"Are you his special girl?" she asked as the wrecked car was lowered onto Sara.

Sara screamed as the car's body crushed her left arm. Her right arm was stretched out in front of her, squashed underneath the door frame.

Sara watched as Natalie climbed into a car and drove away.

"You bitch!" she screamed, "You God damn bitch!" Sara lowered her head so that her forehead was on the sandy ground.

After a few minutes of deep breathing Sara looked up again. She tried to move her left arm but it seemed to be stuck solid. She then tried her right, which she was able to move slightly.

"Right," Sara said aloud. "Left arm is stuck, possibly broken as well. Right arm, um yeah it hurts but I can move it." Sara moved her legs. "Legs seem okay. It could be worse I suppose."

She looked out at the dark night.

"I wish you were here Gilbert, you'd love that sky," Sara said. "What am I saying? You've probably not even realised I'm missing yet,"

Just then Sara noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as the coyote sniffed its way nearer to her outstretched arm and hand. Slowly and quietly Sara pulled her fingers into a tight fist, wishing with all her heart that she could pull her arm into the relative safety of the wrecked car. As the coyote neared her hand, Sara held her breath, not daring to breath. A loud clap of thunder sounded, scaring the animal. It lifted its head and turned and ran away.

As Sara gave a sigh of relief, she felt a single drop of rain hit her hand, closely followed by more.

"I don't fucking believe this," she groaned. "First the bitch tazers me, then drugs me, then drops a bloody great car on top of me and now it's bloody raining!"

gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom's POV

Grissom walked out of the interrogation room and headed down the corridor. There was a renewed look of hope on his face. Sara was alive, that was all that mattered, and she was still with him.

Jim followed him, a faint spring in his step.

"We'll find her Gil, I'm sending Sophia back into her and I'm going to come back to the lab to help you guys. I'll drive." He said when he caught up with Grissom.

Grissom gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"Let's go. We have a lot to do. I should send the guys out, they might find something."

As the pair walked down the hallway Grissom pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Nick, I need you to go back to Natalie's apartment, take Warrick. Search for anything that will give us an idea where she has been in the last 24 hours…… no, Natalie didn't, Sara is still alive." Grissom ended the call and then quickly made another.

"Catherine, I'm heading back to the lab. I need you and Greg to go back to the parking garage where Sara was taken. Find out whatever you can from the security guard and the cameras." Grissom sighed into his cell. "No Sara's still alive, she's out there somewhere." Grissom shut his cell and turned to Jim. "We've got to find her Jim, before it's too late."

The two men climbed into Brass's Taurus and drove back to the lab. Once Jim had parked the car, they hurried into the building. As they walked past the break room Grissom's attention was caught by the weather report on the local news. His face paled as he listened to the reporter giving information about the heavy rainfall that was now starting to fall all across Vegas. Grissom quickly filled a glass with water and hurried to the lay out room where the miniature was. With a heavy heart he watched the animated hand move, and then he slowly tipped the water all over it. His face fell as the water swirled into the model car, over the doll which finally stopped moving. He looked up to see Jim stood in the door way.

"We have got to find her Jim," he told him quietly.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara's POV

Sara lay there for a moment, feeling the earth soften underneath her as the rain made its way under the car. With a sigh Sara started to move her right arm backwards and forwards making a deep rut. After a few minutes Sara had managed to pull her arm free and she pulled it in close to her chest.

Sara gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived. The water was starting to get deeper around her. She tried frantically to pull her left arm free but it was stuck solid.

"Oh Gilbert," Sara breathed as the water rushed by her head. In her mind, memories swam before her eyes, their first meeting, her arrival in Vegas, their first kiss. The memories gave her a burst of strength. Taking a deep breath, Sara plunged her head under the water and pulled off the rear view mirror. She then started bashing it into the window screen. Her lungs screaming for air, Sara surfaced and took more deep breaths.

This is it, she thought, it's now or never. I am not going to say goodbye yet.

With a final hit the window screen shattered and Sara was able to pull her injured arm free. Somehow Sara managed to push herself out of the car, although somehow she lost her vest on the way out.

Sara stumbled away from the car and let the heavy rain wash the mud from her body. She stood up and looked at the wrecked car. The underside was totally full of rain water and heavy rain was being washed up all down one side. Sara raised her head up to the sky and let her relief flow out of her in a burst of loud hysterical laughter. Within moments the laughter had turned to tears and Sara sank to her knees. She wasn't sure just how long she was sat there in the rain but it was a while. Her tears stopped as she slowly stood up.

I must get to higher ground, she thought, there must be a road around here somewhere.

Tucking the mirror into her back pocket and nursing her injured arm, Sara slowly but surely walked away from the car wreck.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

AN- Well, that's it finally written. I have really struggled with it and I don't feel that it is my best but it is a lot better than the other three attempts that I made! Saying that I hope you did enjoy it. Please leave me a review, I'm sure they will motivate me to get the final chapter written (fingers crossed that won't be as hard as this one was!). Thanks again for reading and go on leave me a review, you know you want to!!!


	18. Chapter 18

ANTI-STUPID part 18

SPOILERS- DEAD DOLL

AN- Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long to update, I've not felt brilliant for the last week ( tip for the day, don't take very strong prescription pain killers of you haven't eaten in almost 24 hours- its not a good idea but all I can say is WOW!). Hopefully you all enjoy this final chapter. Big thanks to Victoriana Willows, Grissom Lover 07, Haldir's Heart and Soul, csijunkie no1 1, meester, Sarahlmuk, bbandgsr, Abby Lockhart, Ana Rita 69, regan 666, and Wander 52 for the reviews on the last chapter, as always you are great guys! Also thanks to everyone who has this on alert. Anyway on with the story. ENJOY!

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom

Grissom sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk. He gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Oh Sara, he thought, hold on Honey, please hold on.

"Grissom!" called Nick, thrusting open the office door. "We know where Natalie took the car!"

Grissom's eyes flew open and he quickly stood up.

"Let's go, you drive," he said as he hurried out of the office, Nick close behind him.

"Brass has got everybody ready to roll. Greg is going up in the chopper," Nick told him as they climbed into the truck.

"Where are we meeting them?" Grissom asked quietly, staring out of the window.

Nick turned to look at his boss and friend.

"Just off the interstate," he said as he switched on the blue lights and sped through the traffic.

"Okay," Grissom turned to Nick and gave him a small nod, his face thoughtful, "Let's bring her home Nick,"

Nick turned back to watching where he was driving.

"We will Griss, we will,"

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of Sara.

"Over there," Grissom pointed as Nick skidded to a halt. They both rushed out of the truck and ran to where the wrecked car lay half covered in mud. Nick fell to his knees followed by Grissom, both frantically digging in the mud.

"Grissom," Nick said quietly, his fingers wrapped tightly around Sara's CSI vest.

Grissom sat back on his heels and ran a weary hand over his face. With a heavy sigh he stood up and moved away from the car.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Sara

The sun was moving higher in the sky, making the day even hotter. Sara ran a hand over her face, covering her eyes for a moment. She was thankful that she had managed to make a sling from her shirt for her broken arm. As she lowered her hand Sara's eye caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground in front of her. She slowly bent down and picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh I am here am I?" she asked herself with a raised eyebrow. "And just where exactly is 'here'" she wondered. By her working out she had been walking for about three hours but she wasn't sure how far she had walked or even if she was walking in the right direction.

With a sigh Sara tucked the paper into her pocket and slowly started walking again, pausing every so often to place a rock in a small pile.

"1 x 4 is 4, 2 x 4 is 8……3 x 4 is um 12 yes 12, 4 x 4 is is 16," Sara paused in her calculations, staring off into the distance. Each step was getting harder; she was so tired it was a struggle to place one foot in front of the other. She shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness that was taking over her. In her mind Sara was back in the morgue listening to Doc. Robbins going over the principal of three's, three weeks without food, three days without water and three minutes without air. Sara knew that she wouldn't last even one day without water let alone three in the heat of the desert. That thought gave her the motivation to carry on walking.

"4 x 4 is 16…5 x 4 is 20…… 4 x 4 is 16," Sara said as she stumbled along.

All of a sudden it was too much, her legs felt like lead and she collapsed to the ground in the shade of a small bush.

"I'm sorry Gilbert," she whispered as her body gave up the fight and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Grissom

"Nick and Sofia are going out in a truck. They are checking around all of the roads in the area."

Grissom turned at the sound of Catherine's voice, binoculars in his hand.

"Where is she Catherine?" he asked quietly.

Catherine looked at her friend; she could tell that his heart was breaking.

"She's a survivor, Gil. We'll find her," she told him

Grissom turned away and looked into the distance scanning the landscape. He paused and then moved back.

"Catherine look," he passed over the binoculars and pointed.

Catherine gave him a puzzled look and took them. She looked over to where he had pointed. A small smile appeared on her face as she lowered the binoculars.

"Oh you clever girl, Sara," she said as she hurried after Grissom. "Look there's some more," she pointed to another small pile of rocks in the distance.

They followed Sara's trail for about half an hour, keeping in constant contact with the rest of the guys who were out looking for Sara.

"Can you see any more?" asked Catherine as she looked around for another pile.

Grissom looked around in all directions.

"Oh no!" he whispered as he lowered his binoculars and started to run.

Catherine looked to where he was running and her face fell.

"No, not Sara," she said as she caught sight of the body half buried in the mud. She hurried after Grissom, who was bent over the body, turning it over.

"Thank God," Grissom whispered as he looked over the dead body. He could hear Catherine talking on her cell getting some details from Brass.

Catherine snapped shut her call and walked over to Grissom.

"It's a hiker she should have left yesterday but it seems that she was caught up in the weather. Brass has asked if we can stay and wait for David to come and take the body."

"What?" Grissom looked up in shock; he couldn't believe that Brass would keep him from searching for Sara.

"The others are still looking, we will find her."

Grissom shook his head and walked away from Catherine and the body.

"Oh Sara," he said quietly, "Where are you?"

He sat down heavily on a small outcrop of rocks and waited for David. The minutes passed by slowly but eventually David arrived.

The body was loaded onto a gurney and David was in the process of pushing it towards the coroners van when Catherine's cell rang.

"Willows…..What! We're on our way." Catherine shut her cell and turned to Grissom. "Gil! Nick has found her! Come on!" she called, running to her truck.

Grissom looked up, his eyes bright.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he hurried to her side.

"She's alive, that's all I know"

The pair hurried to the truck and sped away.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

Desert Palms Hospital

Sara slowly came too; a warm heavy weight was rested on her thighs. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the hospital room. When they did Sara looked down and smiled. Her husband was asleep using her legs as a pillow. Sara slowly lifted her hand and smoothed Grissom's hair.

Grissom's eyes flew open and came to rest on Sara's face.

"Sara," he quietly said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes taking in every scratch and bruise.

"Hey," Sara answered a faint smile on her face.

"Oh Sara," Grissom trailed a finger along her jaw, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank God you're okay"

Sara's hand caressed his cheek.

"I'm okay now." She said with a smile. "How long have I been here? I remember the chopper ride and you holding my hand but then nothing."

Grissom returned her smile with one of his own.

"Three days, today is the first day that the guys have left us alone,"

Sara laid back against the pillows.

"Wow, three days huh. Did you catch her? Natalie?" she asked him quietly.

Grissom held tightly to her uninjured hand.

"Yes, we've got her. She'll be going away for a very long time," he told her.

"Good," Sara said, her voice turning quieter, "Gilbert will you do something for me?"

Grissom looked deep into Sara's eyes.

"Anything,"

"Hold me, please just hold me," Sara whispered.

"Oh Honey," Grissom moved up the bed and gently pulled Sara into his arms, taking care not to catch her broken arm. His lips gently brushing against her hair.

Grissom tightened his arms around her and slowly lowered his lips to cover hers in a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you Sara Grissom. I am not going to let you go ever again."

"I love you too Gilbert so much,"

Grissom loosened his arms and pulled back to look into Sara's eyes.

"They know about us," he told her, his eyes twinkling.

Gsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsrgsr

THE END

AN- there you go finally finished. I hope you all have enjoyed this small journey behind the scenes of Grissom and Sara's life (well how I have thought of it). In a way I am sorry to see it end but with how season 8 is progressing I can't really carry on, who know I might write another story about the happy couple! As always leave me a review I would love to crack the 200 mark on reviews!!!!! Thank you all for reading.


End file.
